Just Another Day At The Office
by ninjaziva99
Summary: Ziva David's day begins like any other. But will it remain that way?
1. Taken

**Disclaimer- All though I wish I did, I do not own NCIS or any of the people in it!**

**A/N- Story is set in mid season five. Pretend that the Benoit's never existed as they do not in my happy little bubble. Please review and read! my first story..**

* * *

It started like any other day for Ziva David. Her alarm clock began beeping angrily at 4:30 am. She moaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the foggy sleep out of her eyes. She promptly stood up and turned the alarm off. She swept the smooth, brown curtains to the side of the window, allowing light to pour in. Clad in a grey tank top and black pyjama shorts, she padded over to her closet and grabbed a bag out containing her running gear.

She went into the washroom and dressed in black sweat pants, a form-fitting white t-shirt, and a pair of Adidas running shoes. She then pulled her medium length, curly, dark brown hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her iPod and headed out the door.

When she arrived downstairs, she was immediately greeted by a wave of hot, June air. She slipped her earphones in and hit play. Into her ears poured her favourite song, Bella Bellissima by Hadag Nahash.

She began to run her usual route down the sidewalk and then turned the corner and started running through the park located near the apartment. As her feet slapped against the pavement at mile 4, not a drop of sweat was present on her tanned skin.

She kept running. By mile 6, she was growing a bit tired, feeling a slight burn in her calves. But she kept going. She had been doing this running since she was a kid. Her Father demanded it.

Eventually she made her way back to her building first stopping at the nearest café and purchasing a cup of tea and having completed her customary ten miles. It was 5:25. She quickly stripped off her sweaty clothes and put them in the laundry basket. She entered the bathroom once again and had a quick warm shower.

Once she was done, she dried off and brushed her hair. She decided to leave it down and full of curls. After that, she went to her bedroom and picked out clothes. She dressed in tan cargo pants and a tight grey t-shirt.

Ziva made sure that she had her gun at her waist as well as her backup at her left ankle, knife at her side, and knife strapped to her leg. After this, she locked her door and headed to the parking garage where she found her red mini cooper.

She was about to pull open the front door when she took notice of a folded piece of paper stuck in the windshield. She automatically felt something might be a bit off but reached for the note anyways. Once she opened she saw that it said: turn around. The note was written in Hebrew. Strange again.

Before Ziva even had a chance to fight back, she was hit on the back of her head with something hard.

She immediately slipped into the grasp of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N- Okay I am not sure if it sucks. Like I said please read and review. Thanks.**


	2. Realization

Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo waltzed into the MCRT squad room at 7:05 am. He carefully scanned the office to see if Gibbs was around. Luckily for Tony, Gibbs was nowhere in sight. Neither was Agent McTardy. Now that he thought about it, Ziva was not here yet either. Now that was strange. Ziva being late? Ziva always got there before him, often arriving well before six. Yet it was 7:05 on a Tuesday morning and she was nowhere to be found. Tony soon heard the familiar sound of the elevator opening.

He was then greeted by McGee. "Good Morning Tony" he smiled.

"Yeah, hey, did you seen Ziva downstairs probie?" Tony inquired.

"She's not here yet? I didn't see her. That's strange..." McGee answered.

"Yeah probie, you got that right…"

Gibbs showed up at around 7:30. "Where's David?" he barked.

"Uh we don't know boss, but she's probably just stuck in traffic" McGee stuttered.

"Yeah, well she better get here soon..." he grumbled. By 8:00, Gibbs was starting to get annoyed. "Tony! Call Ziva. Tell her to get her ass over here" Gibbs angrily snarled.

Tony quickly called her cell phone. After four rings, her voicemail recording played. So, he tried her home phone. Once again, four rings and a recording. This left Tony feeling very worrisome.

"No answer Boss" Tony informed him.

Gibbs' gut was telling him something was up. Last time Ziva was late, she was being framed by the Iranians. "Gear up!" he instructed the two agents.

"Something wrong, Jethro?" asked a voice from above. Gibbs looked up at Jenny.

"Ziva's not answering her phone. I think something might be up."

"Okay then, go find her."

The team filed into the elevator and drove to her apartment building. Tony knocked on her door. "Ziva!" he called. "You there?" She was not answering.

Gibbs decided to go to the parking lot and see if her car was still there. It turned out that it was. Gibbs immediately noticed three things. The first was the fact that the car door was slightly ajar. Second, the thermos and spilt tea pooled on the cement. The last and perhaps the most disturbing was the small pool of blood beside the tire.

They would treat this as any other crime scene. The good thing about this was that the pool was obviously not large enough to mean that a serious wound was sustained by someone. A sample of the blood was sent to Abby who ran it against Ziva's. It was a match.

Abby quickly notified Gibbs. Then she panicked. "Oh my Gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Ziva's been kidnapped. Or worse! Oh m-!" At that moment Director Shepard entered Abby's lab.

"Abby" she said warmly. "Ziva is going to be okay. We are going to find out what happened. We will figure it out." Abby hugged the director. "But what if it isn't!?" she whispered on the verge of tears.


	3. Pondering

Ziva groaned and swore in Hebrew under her breath. There was a throbbing ache in the back of her head. Confused, Ziva tried to stand up but came to the realization that she was handcuffed to something that felt like a pipe. Her ankles were also bound together. Where was she? Suddenly all the memory of the past few events came rushing back to her. Kidnapped. Well that was just great.

"What do we have?" barked Gibbs in his angry marine voice. "DiNozzo?"

"Boss, we don't have too much to go on but we got a hold of the security camera tapes from the parking lot where Ziva's car is. Abby has them right now." stated Tony."

"Yeah boss, the footage was pretty blurry, so Abby is trying to enhance the resolution." McGee piped up.

Tony's mind eventually started to wander. Ziva was gone. She needed to be alright. They needed to find her. Why did the bad things always happen to her? Her siblings, her Father and everything he had put her through. She did not deserve it. Not one bit. Ziva is a good person. Just a good person who was forced to do bad things. And now, he was terrified of what could be happening to her. He could not lose another partner and best friend. He wouldn't be able to take it. Suddenly, Abby ran up to the team followed by the Director, refocusing Tony.

"Gibbs!" The usually cheery Goth yelled. She looked extremely anxious. "I enhanced the video footage. This is what I found."

The team along with Ducky who had just appeared watched the video. Ziva was walking to her car with her tea. She took notice of a paper sitting on the windshield. Ziva read it and then, a tall, muscular man appeared behind her and hit her on the head with a handgun. Once he had successfully incapacitated her, he slung Ziva over his shoulder, threw her roughly into the trunk of a black Ford Focus, and then sped away.

"Oh dear." Said a concerned Ducky.

"This obviously was not a professional job boss." Observed Tony. He did not do anything to avoid being partially seen by the camera. We even saw his car."

"Well then we better be able to catch the son of a bitch that has her..." muttered a stone faced Gibbs.

Ziva felt around her as best as she could. She stretched out her legs. She could tell that she was in a fairly enclosed space. It smelled of Earth and grass so she decided that it was a good guess to assume she was either underground of just really close to being outside. Ziva felt a bit nervous. Her Mossad Training had taught her how to remain calm and stoic no matter what situation she ended up in. This came in handy as she decided the last thing she would do was panic.

She shifted so that her lags and lower body was closer to her arms. She felt for her weapons. She unhappily noticed that they had all been taken. But then she remembered something. She had a bobby pin in her hair. That and she knew how to pick the lock in handcuffs with many implements such as the bobby pin. Ziva leaned back and pulled the pin out of her hair. And that is when she heard a door fly open violently.


	4. Only Human

**Disclaimer- I want to own NCIS! But sadly... I do not.. So for now all I can do is play with the characters.**

**A/N- Thanks for the lovely review! I was really excited because this is my first story. I will try and update daily.**

* * *

Team Gibbs worked hard all through the day stopping at nothing. Not even to get coffee or in Abby's case, Caf-Pow. Jenny periodically came down to the bullpen to see if they had gotten anything new. They worked all night as well. By 4 am, the only one still awake was Gibbs. Abby had eventually fallen asleep in her lab due to a lack of caffeine. Tony and McGee lay fast asleep, heads on their desks. Ducky had retreated to autopsy and Jen was up in her office.

They basically had nothing. In the video, the licence plate of the car was visible, so they had run it in the database. It came up as stolen. It belonged to an old lady.

Part of a tattoo was peeking out of the man's sleeve. The visible part of the tattoo had been enhanced and enlarged. It was still being cross referenced with all of the men who had crossed paths with the legal system.

Gibbs was worried. He thought about Ziva. She must be feeling scared and alone right now. It was raining outside. Cool and wet. He missed her. This team was his family. It was all he had left and he would be damned if he lost any more family.

His train of thought was then broken by an especially loud clap of thunder from the sky above.

**NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS**

Ziva lay on the ground shivering slightly. Earlier that day, after the door had opened, three men had entered the room and flicked on a light switch. She was in a cramped space underground. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of dirt. The men had entered through a concealed hatch above.

"Hello Ziva." One of the men said tauntingly in Arabic.

"What do you want with me?" Ziva demanded to know in her confident, warrior like voice.

"You." Another man replied calmly. You will help us. You will help us take down the Mossad."

"And why exactly would I do that?"

"Because no one is invincible Ziva. We all break eventually." The man laughed at her expense.

"I will tell you nothing!" Ziva yelled and then out of anger spat at the man nearest her with a smug smirk on her face.

"I will teach you! You spoiled bitch!" Shouted the man. He was fuming. He swiftly delivered a strong kick to Ziva's stomach. She refused to show any weakness. She kept a straight face as the remaining men joined in as well punching and kicking her. It went on for a few minutes. Her whole body ached and blood was pouring from her face. With one last slap to the face, the men left.

"We will be back bitch."

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

The next day, the team was all awake and still trying to the best of their abilities to find Ziva. McGee had gotten a hold of the camera footage from the streets where the car had gone last. They were able to see where the car went until he turned onto the highway where there were no cameras. But before going on the highway, the man stopped for ten minutes at a diner that was only about a half an hour away.

"DiNozzo. You're with me." Gibbs decided. "Coming boss!"

With Gibbs driving, the pair made it to the diner in about 20 minutes. They went inside and were greeted by a lady who looked to be about 60 years old.

"Well hello there boys. What can I do for you? She asked sweetly.

"Hi ma'am. I am Special Agent Gibbs and this is special Agent DiNozzo. We are with NCIS. We were just wondering if you remember seeing this man in here yesterday at about six yesterday morning."

Tony pulled out the partial picture of the man who took Ziva.

"Oh yeah! I remember him. Looked terribly anxious. Ordered a black coffee. That's him." She clarified.

"Thank you. If it is okay with you we would like you to come with us to NCIS and see a sketch artist so we can get a picture of his face."

"Oh, okay. I'll try my best." She replied.

An hour later, the team had a picture of the man. He was Middle Eastern with brown skin. He had dark eyes and hair. He also had a long scar running down his left cheek.

Abby ran it in the criminal database. It took an hour but they finally got a hit.

His name was Muhammad Basher.

Suspected terrorist.

His location is currently unknown.

He is also a trained killer.

* * *

**A/N-Thanks for reading! hope you like it! Let me know if you have any ideas for a story line for this or a completely different story! Thanks!**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own NCIS. Just playing with the characters...**

**A/N- Sorry I have not updated in a while. I was almost done the chapter, but I had some mild writers block and I was SUPER busy... Enjoy! **

* * *

Although Ziva's body still ached, she wiped the semi-hardened blood off of her face which was truly a difficult task seeing as she was still bound.

She slowly but eventually sat up and a sharp pain rippled through her right ankle. She remembered one of the men kicking her harder than she thought was possible in the leg. It was probably just a sprain.

Anyways, she had gotten much worse before. This was practically nothing.

A few minutes later, the man who seemed to be in charge of the rest of the men re-entered the room, if you could even call it that.

"Hello again." He said in an annoyingly childish voice.

"Why the hell am I here?" yelled Ziva.

He promptly walked up to her and slapped her across her bruised face. She did not flinch.

"I ask the questions bitch." He glared threateningly.

"This is simple. I will ask you simple questions. You will give me answers."

"Yeah right…"

"Oh, you may feel strong now but you will display anything but this arrogance soon enough. I can guarantee that. As I was saying, if you fail to give me the answers that I need, you will suffer the consequences. Simple." He finished. "We will begin now."

"Who killed your brother?"

"That is none of your business." Ziva stated calmly.

"Okay then." He left the room for about a minute and came back holding a leather bag.

He set it down on the dirty floor. Then he took removed Ziva's bindings. He dragged her to a small chair and forced her onto it. She was then tied to it.

He stood next to her, now taking no notice of the bag.

The man held onto her hand. He felt around until he got to the correct spot he was very familiar with. It was a pressure point.

Even though it was not nearly as painful as some of the others on the body, it was definitely a start.

He pushed down his thumb onto it.

Hard.

Ziva had to stop herself from struggling. She knew that was what she wanted. He pressed harder until she felt like her hand was going to fall off.

He kept pushing.

"I will ask you once more. Who killed Ari?"

Ziva said nothing. Her hand was now numb but she held out. She did not even notice when he let go. There was an ovular dark purple mark where he had pressed.

"Fine. Next question." He laughed.

He moved to the spot just above her wrist and pressed.

Excruciating pain.

She held on.

She was strong.

She is a David.

"Okay. A trickier one. What is your Mossad authentication code?"

"Never."

He pressed down and it seemed like forever before Ziva finally lost consciousness from the pain.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Back at NCIS, the team was having an extremely difficult time locating the last known whereabouts of Mohammad Basher.

He was basically invisible.

A feeling of dread was setting in around the bull pen. Everyone was extremely worried for Ziva.

They all knew how strong she was, but it was impossible to not be terrified for her at the moment.

It felt as if all hope was lost when all of the sudden, McGee's computer made a beeping sound that signified something was found.

According to a confidential informant for the FBI, Basher had last been sighted a week ago meeting with other suspected terrorists a few blocks from Shenandoah National Park.

The file also included information about the conversation.

The only problem with this was that it was all sealed and only a select few in the FBI knew the information.

Luckily for Gibbs, he just so happened to have a friend in the FBI…

* * *

**A/N- Please review! I find it is really inspiring and an awesome incentive to write more so I will update sooner!**


End file.
